Shadows of love
by Sirina Heart
Summary: What if the phantom told Christine who he really was before she had met Raoul, how would of changed things, would Christine still of taken pity over him? would Christine had ever tired to kindle things with Raoul? would Erik tell her sooner that he loved her? this story is before the movie started but intertwines later and then of course after it ends, long one this time :)
1. meeting

**Back again! I got bored with my other stories so i made this one i hope you enjoy it :) i dont own anything either.**

* * *

It was 1870, in the beautiful town of Paris, France. Their was a little girl no more 11 years old, Christine Daee, her name was, orphaned and alone. Her only friend Meg Giry and adopted mother, Antoinette Giry, all lived inside the world famous Opera Populaire.

Her father told her of an angel, would would come to Christine when he passed away, an angel that would produce beautiful music and teach her to sing. Christine's father was never wrong, a few days after his passing, Christine had been in her room crying when she heard a voice.

"Christine... Christine..." The voice sang to her.

"Daddy?" She asked through tears.

The voice did not answer her, only again called her name. It didn't sound like her father, although it had his commanding tone and love.

"Come to me Christine" He said again.

Christine got out of bed and opened her door. Hoping no one heard her, she followed the voice down to the church.

"Sit Christine" He commanded.

As he asked her to she sat down next to the mirror. The voice disappeared and Christine grew nervous, after all she was only a child and didn't know any better.

"Hello?" Christine called out.

"Can you sing my dear?" He asked her.

"Not very well" She admitted to the voice.

"Sing child" He asked of her.

"I don't know... what should I sing?" She asked of him.

The voice says nothing, Christine grew worried, what should she sing? Then the only song she could think, the one her mother would sing when she though she was alone.

"Au clair de la lune, Mon ami Pierrot, Prête-moi ta plume Pour écrire un mot Ma chandelle est morte Je n'ai plus de feu Ouvre-moi ta porte Pour l'amour de Dieu Au clair de la lune, Pierrot répondit: Je n'ai pas de plume, Je suis dans mon lit. Va chez la voisine, Je crois qu'elle y est, Car dans sa cuisine On bat le briquet. Au clair de la lune, L'aimable Lubin; Frappe chez la brune, Elle répond soudain: Qui frappe de la sorte? Il dit à son tour: Ouvrez votre porte, Pour le Dieu d'Amour. Au clair de la lune, On n'y voit qu'un peu. On chercha la plume, On chercha du feu. En cherchant d'la sorte, Je n'sais c'qu'on trouva; Mais je sais qu'la porte Sur eux se ferma" Christine sang almost in tears remembering her mother singing it.

"By the light of the moon?" He asked her.

"I'm sorry was it not good enough?"

"I didn't know a young child could know such a song"

"My momma use to sing it all the time"

"Hmph" the voice grew quiet. "It is passed your bed time" He told her.

"But..." She protested. "I don't even know who you are"

"You don't need to know who I am, I am your angel of music"

"An angel of music?" Christine's eyes light up. "My father sent you?!" She said excited.

"If that is what you believe, then yes, I was"

"How do I find you?" Christine asked getting up.

"No need to find me, when I need you again I will call for you"

"Goodbye angel"

"Goodnight Christine" Christine ran out the door and right into Madame Giry.

"Oof" Madame Giry yelped.

"Oh I am sorry ma'am"

"Christine what are you doing down here?"

"Dad sent the angel of music to me, he asked me to sing him a song"

Antoinette's eyes grew wide.

"Stay right here" She said concerned.

Antoinette walked slowly into the room only to see a shadow leave the mirror's view.

"Erik.." She said softly.

"Madame? Are you okay?" Christine asked.

She walks out of the room, places a hand on Christine's shoulder.

"Yes I am fine, but you must promise not to talk that man again"

"Why?" She asked.

"That is no angel"

"He said he was!" Christine yelled.

"People lie my dear you will learn this in time" Antoinette looked back to see if he was following her but he wasn't.

Antoinette gets her settled in bed next to Meg.

"It's time for bed, now goodnight"

"Goodnight Madame Giry" Christine said sad.

* * *

That next day during lesson, Christine was bothered about last night what had happened? Who was that really?

She couldn't take it and started crying, her teacher let her be excused with Meg to escort her back to her room.

"What happened? Did you think of your father again?" Meg asked.

"Meg if I told you what happened last night do you promise not to tell any one?"

"I promise"

Christine hesitated for a minute.

"I met the angel of music" Christine confessed.

"You what?!" Meg exclaimed.

"He called to me last night, he asked me to sing for him"

"Does he have a name?"

"He wouldn't tell me his name" Christine said sadly.

"Did you see him?

" "No.." Christine said sadly.

"What else did he say to you?"

"He said he wants to see me again"

"When?"

"I don't know" She said sniffling.

"He said when he wants"

"This is weird" Meg said.

The door slowly opened and in walked Antoinette.

"Meg you need to go back to your lesson" Antoinette said as she watched her daughter run out of the room.

"As for you Christine, you need to understand there is no is no Angel of music, the older class men are playing tricks on you" Madame Giry said lying.

"It's not I swear!" Christine shouted through her tears.

"Stay in here till you learn your lesson" Madame Giry said angry.

_What is she so worried about I wonder? He seemed nice enough._

As she pondered why this new mysterious man was such a threat Christine heard him calling again.

"I can't go Angel, Madame Giry won't let me" Christine said sadly.

"Do you want to?" He asked her.

"Yes..." She admitted.

"You shouldn't trust strangers"

"But your not a stranger tho, I know you"

"What if I got the madame to let you visit with me? Would you like to continue our lessons?" He asked her.

"I would like to learn how to sing" She said happily.

"I shall be back Christine"

* * *

In Antoinette's own corridors, the Phantom, most of the opera house called him, snuck into her room and locked the door behind himself.

"Antoinette I do not appreciate you taking my protege away from me like that"

"She does not need your help" Antoinette snapped.

"I can see you care deeply for this young girl?"

'She is like my second daughter, I do not want you tainting her for your own liking"

"Tainting her? Milady I only wish to help her succeed, she is now penniless, and surely you don't want her on the streets now do you? I can see it now, Christine the world famous whore!" He spat. "I have chosen who I want and you will not stand in my way"

"If you are going to teach her, don't hide in the shadows"

"I shall do as I please" He said. "Now good day, Madame"

He leaves the room and moves along back down to the church where he plans to teach her the first steps in becoming an opera singer.

_What if I did show my face, tell her my name, would she laugh at me? Or maybe pity me? How could I show my face to a child, she would be frightened of me, damn you Antoinette, do not make me come for you next._

* * *

_this is all weird like the posting the story thing i hope they fix it :( but i hope you liked it more to come  
_


	2. Overwhelming

**Here's the next installment i do not own anything :) please R&R**

* * *

Around 6 in the morning Christine woke up from a nightmare about her father, almost in tears she got up and put on her robe and slippers, Christine headed out of the room with out waking her roommate, down the stairs to the church to see an older teen, no more than 19, sitting on the ground near the mirror, praying perhaps?

"Hello?" Christine asked.

The kid turns around to see Christine standing there with the door open, shinning the light on half of his face, reviling a white mask. Christine gasps and he quickly turns back around getting up on his feet.

"Who are you?" Christine asked being brave.

"No one" He replied.

Christine moved closer to him, he noticed.

"Stay where you are" He commanded.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I do not wish to scare you"

"I'm not afraid, daddy always told me to be brave" Christine said proud of her father. "What's your name?" She asked him.

"I don't have one" He lied.

"Sure you do, everyone is given a name"

"Shut the door"

Christine did as she was told. The young man turned around slowly and Christine's eyes did not leave his.

"Are you afraid now?"

"Why do you wear that mask?" She asked.

The boy did not respond.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you, it's just.."

"It's quite alright my dear, I was born with an imperfection and I chose to cover it up" He explained.

"I don't see anything wrong with your face" He laughs slightly.

"So do you have a name?"

"You can call me your angel of music" He said reviling his secret.

Christine's eyes grow wide eyed.

"Your the guy from last night?!" She said shocked.

"Christine please sit" He asked of her.

Christine didn't know what to do, she wasn't scared, she just didn't know who he is.

"My name is Erik Destler, Madame Giry found me in a cage, you see I was the main act for the traveling fair, I was the devil child and people who pay a heavy penny to see me, when I was about 10, she brought me here, and I have been living under the opera house for 9 years now" Erik explained.

Christine didn't know what to say, after all she was only 11 so all this was a lot to take in.

"I.. you.." She couldn't speak, just was amazed with the story.

With all the information she had in her tiny head, Christine had fainted onto the hard cement ground, thank god she had been sitting or it could have been much worse. Erik taps her a little, but she doesn't wake up.

_What do I do? I can not bring her back to her room, some one could see me. He panicked._

So he opened the mirror, picked Christine up and carried her away. As she awoke that next morning, her head hurt a little, but Christine quickly forgot about the pain and noticed she was in a bed made of black satin, there was a black curtain around the bed as well, Christine sat up and crawled to the edge of the bed, she moved the curtain away and stepped out of the bed. There was music playing in the background and she was drawn to it. Stepping out of the room and into a much larger she saw all different instruments and trinkets hung on the walls, her eyes grew large at the size of the lake and the candles, nervous about that she avoided the edge of the lake but stayed close enough away from the candles. Christine turned a corner and saw Erik playing the piano in a soft tone, probably not to wake her. She places her tiny hand on his shoulder, Erik abruptly stops and grabs her hand, she gasps.

"I'm sorry" Christine shrieked.

"No I am sorry" He said letting go of her hand.

"How are you?"

"My head hurts, where are we?"

"My home" He said sadly.

"You live here? This place is so pretty!"

"I'm happy you appreciate my hell"

"Erik why are you so sad?"

"Another time perhaps?" He asked.

"Okay, can I go lay down some more? I don't feel very well"

"Would you care to hear some more music?"

"I would love to!" She said excited.

"There's a couch over there, if you would like to lay down"

"Thank you sir"

"Erik... Christine, please just call me Erik"

"Okay" She smiles and goes to lay on the couch.

"Would you like to hear a new piece I'm working on?"

"Yes please"

Erik adjusted his shoulders and placed his fingers on the keys of the piano.

"Child of the wilderness, born into emptiness, Learn to be lonely, learn to find your way in darkness, who will be there for you, comfort and care for you, learn to be lonely, learn to be your one companion, never dreamed out in the world, there are arms to hold you? You've always known, your heart was on its own, so laugh in your loneliness, child of the wilderness, learn to be lonely, learn how to love life that is lived alone, learn to be lonely, life can be lived, life can be loved, alone." Erik sang.

By the time he was done with his song she had fallen asleep again and he smiled and laughed at her little arms twitching in her sleep.

_ How could a small child bring me such joy and happiness? how could she remain so peaceful when so much had happened to her?_

Erik's mind was wrapped with thoughts about Christine and what he was going to do, he didn't know how to get her back with out being seen or even if she wanted to be a singer. But just as he was about to continue his song, Antoinette comes from his mirror angry.

"Erik!" She yells. Erik slams his hands on the keys, making an awful noise, almost waking Christine up.

"What do you think you are doing?" She says upset.

"Taking this child down here"

"I'm sorry ma'am" He says bowing. "She found me this time, she asked me who I was, I had told her the true and she fainted, I didn't know what to do, I couldn't risk getting caught by the whole opera house so I toke her here to keep her safe"

"She needs to return, now!" Madame Giry demanded.

"Once she wakes up, I will not disturb her until then"

"I want you to promise me, you will not continue your teachings with her, you know her heart is weak and innocent" She said calming down.

"That is what makes an opera singer! You must be pure for the music to be pure!" Erik protested.

Madame Giry shakes her head at him.

"If she does not return to the surface by night fall I will have no choice but to send you away" She explained.

"Yes ma'am" Erik bowed.

Antoinette leaves the way she came and Erik proceeds to wake Christine up.

"I'm sorry Christine, it's time to go"

"Why?" She asked upset that he had woken up her for something so silly.

"Because you have lessons and dance to take part in, I must work on my music so you can be a star" He said smiling.

"Can I visit again?" She asked.

"If you would like, but it must be a secret you can not tell anyone about our meetings, can you promise me?"

Erik asked in fear that the child may ruin his hiding place.

"I won't tell anyone, but why?"

"You are very curious, you know that?"

"Daddy said it was annoying, but I think it's good to know things"

"If people knew I was down here, they would hurt me, you wouldn't want that would you?"

"No! Never!" Christine shouted.

"Good now come, I'm sure their all worried sick about you"

They return to the surface through the mirror in the church and they say good bye. Christine sneaks out of the room and back into her own bed, but not before she ran into Antoinette.

"Where are you running too?" She asked.

"We were playing hide and seek and I'm it" Christine lied.

"I see well have fun my child"

* * *

**So yes she will be a little child for a bit, but i feel this is essential for this story, but i hope you will enjoy it all the same because i am :) **


End file.
